Running
by ToryTigress92
Summary: Set after 'Flesh and Stone'. The Doctor's running from River and his past, Amy's running from Rory and reality. Will either have the courage to stop running?
1. Running

**Running**

* * *

_You're running from River, I'm running too…_

* * *

The Doctor stared at the white dress hanging like a wraith on the wardrobe door.

It was a very pretty dress, beautiful even, but it was a _wedding_ dress…

He really should say something he supposed, but for the first time in nine hundred years he was floored. Completely and utterly floored, on the finest mahogany floor in all of Time and Space.

"Well…" he began, but trailed off.

"Yeah," the red head beside him nodded, a sheepish expression on her face. He glanced across at her, noting her wide eyes searching his, the pupil ever so slightly dilated, her fiery hair arranged around her shoulders.

"Blimey…" he continued, still mentally floored. After all this time, she hadn't bothered to tell him she was getting married?

Mind you he did leave her for about two years, what else did he expect her to do? Sit around, pining for him?

Nah, not his Amy.

The Doctor mentally winced, reminding himself to stop calling her that. It would do no good to go there again, not after Rose.

"I know," Amy murmured in agreement with his previous statement. "This is the night we left, yeah?"

The Doctor checked his watch, just to make sure.

Not that he needed to make sure, he was the Doctor, he could land the old girl anywhere and in any time just fine.

Well, most of the time. Well, sometimes.

"We've been gone five minutes," he told her, at which Amy turned to her bedside table and picked up a small red velvet box and snapped it open. Nestled inside was a small diamond engagement ring.

"I'm getting married in the morning," she muttered, her eyes trained on his face as she showed him the ring. The words sank in, as the Doctor took the box from her and held it up to his face, inspecting the diamond winking merrily up at him.

Could diamonds even wink merrily? Biologically speaking they couldn't they didn't have eyes or emotions so they couldn't be merry, although there was those diamonds on that planet in the Ritsa Cluster….

He would have to show Amy some time.

* * *

Forcing his head out of his usual tangents, the Doctor refocused on something that was niggling away at him.

"Why did you leave it here?" he asked, tearing his eyes from Amy's to tap the diamond gently with his index finger.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring off when I ran off with a strange man the night before my wedding?" Amy asked, a slight tinge of incredulity to her tone, as the Doctor looked back at her.

"Yeah-"

"Hmmm…you really are an alien, aren't you?" she finished, with a slight pout as she leaned close, her softly spoken words falling into the Doctor's ear. Ignoring his usual biological response, the Doctor watched her intently, as he wondered where she was going with this.

Was she trying to say she was leaving him?

"Who's the lucky fella?" he asked, trying to remain po-faced as he contemplated Amy leaving. Silence in the Tardis once more, no-one to share the wonders of the Universe with, on-one to laugh or to run with or to hug when things went well.

"You've met him," Amy's reply jolted him out of his mental wanderings, as he hastily refocused on her.

Surprise came, as he scrambled back through his memory, trying to remember who he had met that could be engaged to Amy.

"Oh the good-looking one? Or the other one…" he trailed off as Amy glared at him. She snatched her engagement ring back off him and snapped it closed.

"The other one," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh well he was good too," the Doctor murmured hastily, wondering if he was going to get slapped.

"Thanks," Amy muttered, looking down, her long red hair hanging, hiding her face from him. The sight of Amy's long neck, exposed by the fall of her hair distracted him for a moment, before her next words jolted him out of it. "So…do you comfort a lot of people the night before their wedding?"

"Why would you need comforting?" he asked, his mind not quite catching up to his body, which was responding oddly. His hearts thumped with the rhythm of a quickstep, while his hands felt slightly moist and a jolt of some unfamiliar electricity shot through his body.

"I nearly died!" Amy replied tartly, slowly inching closer to the Doctor, but he was oblivious. "I was alone in the dark and I nearly died…and it made me think-"

"Ah yes well that's natural, I think sometimes. Well lots of times," the Doctor babbled, eying the way Amy was looking at him now. There was a certain glint in her eye he wasn't sure if he liked.

Or rather feared he liked too much.

"About what I want," Amy continued, "About who I want. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yes…" the Doctor began awkwardly, but really the silly human was talking in riddles. "No."

"About _**who **_I want…" Amy tried again, placing more emphasis on the word 'who'. The Doctor still didn't get it.

"Oh right yeah," he replied, pretending to play along. "No, still not getting it."

* * *

Amy closed her eyes, digging deep for patience as she fondly imagined strangling her Doctor for all his inability to get what she going on about. It seemed all males, Gallifreyan or Human, were clueless when it came to women.

"Doctor, in a word, in one very simple word that even you can understand…" she sighed, as she simultaneously slid nearer, her hands rising to his face when she closed her eyes.

The Doctor's eyes widened, as he finally cottoned on.

She wanted _him_?

Oh dear oh dear oh dear….

He slid back, pushing her away and escaping over the end of the brass bedstead. "No…you're getting married in the morning," he protested, backing away quickly as her eyes snapped open and she rose from the bed, determined and in full seductress mode.

He wished he could tell she needn't have bothered, she was quite irresistible at the best of times.

"Morning's a long way away," she said firmly, pushing him against the hard wood of the Tardis doors, her hands already rising to his braces and pushing them down.

The Doctor swallowed a hard lump in his throat at her wild beauty, her fiery hair flying as she pushed him back, her quick hands, such quick little hands, pushing down his braces and starting on his shirt buttons.

"What are we gonna do about that?" she asked him sultrily, sending him a little pouting smile which stretched the boundaries of his control. He fought to remember all the reasons he knew this was wrong and would never work.

He was an alien, she was human, he was 907 and she was 21, she was getting married, he was too dangerous etc…

* * *

But all those reasons were quickly fleeing the Doctor's mind as she pressed her slender form against his. Another jolt of that unfamiliar energy had the Doctor sliding from beneath her grip, readjusting his braces and escaping only to find himself trapped against her bed frame.

"Amy, listen to me," he tried reasoning with her as she spun around, a seductive smirk on her freckled face as she came at him again. She pulled herself against him, her hand sliding down his neck. The weight of her hot hands against his cold skin was intoxicating-wait a minute there old boy, slow down! "I am 907 years old, do you understand what that means?"

"It's been awhile?" Amy returned cheekily, returning to her previous preoccupation with undressing him.

"Ye-no, no, no I am 907 and look at me. I don't get older I just change, you get older, I don't and this can't ever work!" he finished babbling, partially shocked at her audacity. It's been awhile, the cheek!

As her grip slackened for a minute, the Doctor seized his chance to push her away and turn her around, but his momentum slammed him against the Tardis doors again.

He mentally groaned. _Just great_…

Amy turned around, and he noticed for the first time the flush of blood under her skin, making her bright hair stand out even more. The loosely flowing jumper she wore did nothing to hide the very attractive body she possessed, let alone the short skirt that exposed her long legs. Long legs he had seen up close and personal the day she hit him over the head with a cricket bat and handcuffed him to her radiator.

She pouted, and he fought even harder to ignore how very kissable they were. Like two rose petals…

Could lips even be, biologically speaking, like rose petals? Sometimes they were more like two sardines, painted red and-no, no man concentrate!

Too late. When the Doctor looked up, Amy's words dimly penetrated his consciousness as she came towards him.

"Oh, you are sweet Doctor, but I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so…long-term," she murmured, her voice dropping suggestively as she pressed herself to him again, slid her hands up his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

Dear Rassilon, her lips were the softest, warmest lips he had kissed in a long time. Ok, maybe not that long a time, not very long indeed, but _**anyway **_she was so soft, and warm and eager, her hot little hands sliding down his chest as she kissed him heatedly.

Thought scattered in his brain, as he held his hands up in midair loosely, torn between pushing her away and hauling her closer. He wanted so badly to feel her against him, without the barrier of clothes but he had to resist.

This couldn't work, ever. He would never take that risk again, even if he understood how she felt.

Oh little Amelia Pond, his Amy, he knew the desire to celebrate life in its most primal form when one had just escaped death, knew it deep within, beneath the repressed Time Lord conditioning of his psyche.

It was the desire to reaffirm life, and the fact one is still here, after seemingly insurmountable odds, but he couldn't allow it.

No matter how much torture her hands and lips and body were putting him through.

However, to his horror, he found he had weakened enough to lower his hands to her shoulders and pull her closer, so the concealed swell of her breast pressed against his double-heartbeat for one second, while their kiss turned urgent before he shoved her away.

"But you're human, you're Amy, you're getting married in the morning!" he spluttered, sucking in oxygen like he'd never had a respiratory bypass system. With a soft smile, she reached for him again, deaf to his objections but then the truth of his own words hit the Doctor.

* * *

In the morning…

The cracks, the crack in her wall, following Amy through time and space, the fact she couldn't remember the Daleks and the planets in the sky…

It was all connected. Whatever explosion caused the cracks in time, it would happen here, tonight.

Or tomorrow morning.

"In the morning!" he repeated, the proverbial penny dropping. Amy halted her attack, staring at him oddly.

"Doctor…?" she breathed, watching him intently.

"It's you, it's all about you," he continued, gazing at her like he had never seen her before. Or was seeing her truly for the first time.

* * *

Smiling sultrily, she leaned in close and brushed his lips with her own.

"Hold that thought," she whispered, before rushing to her bed and lying down provocatively. The Doctor ignored her inviting pose with a struggle, and leaned his hands on the brass bedstead.

"Amy Pond," his voice saying her name was like a revelation in itself. "Mad, impossible Amy Pond, I don't know why and I have no idea quite how, but quite possibly the most important thing in the history of the Universe is that I get you sorted out right now!"

Amy sighed heavily and lay back amongst her cushions, like a dish waiting to be devoured. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she muttered condescendingly, like an adult to a small, dim-witted child.

The Doctor marched forward and pulled her up, fighting down his primitive feelings as he towed her towards the Tardis. "Come on!"

Her squeal of surprise sent shockwaves of desire through him, as his quick mind conjured an image where she was crying out for quite another reason. He mentally winced and promised his subconscious a pep talk later. Re: no more erotic images about companions, period.

As he pushed the Tardis doors open, Amy spun around with a breathless, anticipatory smile and pulled him close.

"Oh, Doctor," she sighed, tilting her lips invitingly. The Doctor frowned and pushed her in, determined nothing else would weaken his control.

As he pushed Amy in, he glanced back at the clock on her bedside table.

11:59, on the 6/25. Nope, now 12:00 on the 6/26.

River's voice echoed in his head.

_And for those of us who can't read the base code of the Universe?_

_Amy's time…_

_26 06 2010_

* * *

The Doctor closed the Tardis doors and rushed to the console, completely ignoring the expectant red-head beside him. He began flipping switches and buttons, preparing to take them far from Leadworth.

"Doctor…" she began, reaching for him, desire rising in her tone, but he moved away.

"No, Amy, no," he breathed, already rushing around the other side of the console. At his tone, Amy stopped, suddenly unsure.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning on the edge of the console as the Doctor paused, sighing.

"Amy, we can't do…this for a number of very good reasons. One, you don't want me, not really. You nearly died today, and I am sorry, I am so sorry, and it's natural but we can't. you'd only hate yourself in the morning. Two, I am hundreds of years older than you, old enough to be your 100X great-grandfather, and three, you have a fiancé waiting for you. I won't tear anyone else away from someone who loves them," he finished, speaking almost to himself now as he lost himself in the past. Amy, on the other hand, was less peaceful.

"Doctor, you don't understand-" she started but he cut across her, holding his hand up for silence as he looked her in the eye, his own blazing.

"I **DO** understand, Amelia Pond. More than you know. We are going to find your fiancé, and we are going to sort this out," he said firmly, already turning away. His next words sent Amy into a rage. "You're acting out of desire-addled madness, because you almost died today, nothing more."

"Don't tell me how I feel, Doctor," she snarled, stepping forward angrily, her eyes on fire. "Don't you dare tell me how I feel. How about what **I** want? Huh?"

"What you want is irrelevant right now, Amy Pond because you are not in your right mind," he retorted, in that tone she hated most of all.

"I am in my right mind, thank you very much, Doctor! I am sick of people telling me I'm not in my 'right mind', or that I'm delusional! And I'll tell you what I want, I want you now, tonight, and I want you because I…" she trailed off, the words stuck in her throat. Inhaling deeply, she noticed the Doctor's fists had clenched on the controls as he stared at them unseeingly. She fought for the strength to continue. "Is this because of River? Because of what you'll share with her one day, or is it because of your past?"

"You know nothing," the Doctor forced out, his fists now clenched painfully tight. He turned to face her, his anger burning in his eyes as he took a menacing step towards her. Amy did not step back. "Why, hm? Why leave your fiancé behind to come with me? Why did you take off your engagement ring and hide your betrothal? Why, Amy!"

Shaken by the anger she saw in his eyes, she stood her ground nonetheless and let her own anger give her strength.

"Because I don't love him!" she shouted, and then froze. She hadn't meant to say that, but now it was like a floodgate had been opened. "Because of YOU!"

"Me? What have I done?" the Doctor demanded, his breath inwardly taken away by the sight of her angry beauty. She was stunning, alight, on fire with her inner flame and passion. Oh Rassilon, he wanted her now.

"You ruined me! After you came back again and then left me for two whole years, I thought hey he's not coming back, perhaps you should move on but every time I tried to let Rory in, you were there! I was always measuring him against you, against your impossible standard, always thinking he wasn't good enough, always knowing he thought I was as insane as the rest of them did! All because of you!" she cried, tears beginning to well but she fought them back. Her fists clenched, she glared at her raggedy Doctor, her desire transmuted to something closer to need and rage combined, all-consuming and powerful.

But still she resisted, as did he.

* * *

The Doctor's anger licked at the bulwarks of his control, as he stood so close to her, within reaching distance, as his body now demanded her lustily. The things she had said only stoked it higher, especially if it was as she had claimed, and he had ruined her.

But he couldn't do it. If he did, if he opened his heart to her, his soul to her and lost himself in her, if only for one night, she would be taken from him. They always were…

"I don't want you, Amy," he murmured quietly now, trying to hurt her enough to drive her away. But she didn't flinch. Her jaw tilted defiantly.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" she asked, crossing her arms as he stepped closer unconsciously, her body exerting a hypnotic pull on him.

"Call it an animalistic reaction, nothing more," he replied coldly, hiding all he felt within. Amy heard his tone, searched his eyes as his words stung, but she knew he was lying.

"Coward," she breathed, as his eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as he stepped closer.

Amy felt like a shadow had fallen over them, as her senses narrowed down to just him, the anger in his eyes betraying him as he suddenly reached across and hauled her into his arms. She had a split-second to inhale oxygen, then he was there, his cold tongue surging in, taking possession of her mouth greedily, angrily, as his hands slid down her body and crushed her to him, holding her against the solid weight of him.

Completely disorientated, Amy gave in for one moment to his domination, sliding her hands into his ample brown hair, their kiss a thousand times more incendiary than the ones they had shared in her bedroom.

Then pride rose up, and she fought against him, but his alien strength stopped her as he pushed her around and up against the console, pressing her back until she had no escape.

Oh his kiss felt so wonderful, so mesmerising and seductive as he kissed her thoroughly, her head spinning but she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Her mind had given in, but she could still decide when and where.

He needed to be taken down a peg or two, instead of her saying yes Doctor, no Doctor, three bags full Doctor.

Calling on all her strength, she pushed him away, so he stumbled against the railing of the main platform.

Both were panting heavily, their hearts beating a staccato beat. The Doctor could sense her human warmth, calling to him, infecting his blood. She'd stepped over a line now, and there was no going back.

"Oh you humans are rich!" he sneered bitterly. "First you try to seduce me, and when I push you away for good reason, you sulk. And now you're getting what you want, you're pushing me away. You're running away."

Amy sucked in a huge breath, brushing her dishevelled hair out of her face as she straightened from the console and began to back away from him.

It was like watching a snake. One blink and you were caught.

His eyes told her that, told her not to run. Almost begged her not to.

"I'm not the one running, Doctor," she called tauntingly. "You are. You're running from your past, you're running from River and now…you're running from me."

And with that last triumphant remark, she turned tail and ran into the depths of the Tardis.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm the latest in a long line of authors jumping on the bandwagon after last weeks' episode but heck! Why not?**

**Anyway please R&R, and this is going to be a three-shot story, so chapters 2 and 3 should be up soon, if not tomorrow.**

**Please R&R! ****I do not own Doctor Who, nope nada. **

**Otherwise this would be canon, and Matt Smith would be mine.**

**One can dream…**


	2. Chasing

Amy rushed through the corridors of the Tardis, anger leaving her too distraught to notice where she was going.

The Doctor's last words still rang in her mind, as she walked away.

"_Oh you humans are rich!__"__ he sneered bitterly. __"__First you try to seduce me, and when I push you away for good reason, you sulk. And now you__'__re getting what you want, you__'__re pushing me away. You__'__re running away.__"_

Her steps slowed as she took hold of her temper, and _thought_ for the first time since she'd stormed out of the console room.

Not an easy task when her nerves still sizzled from the Doctor's hard, domineering kiss.

In her mind, she replayed every word, every nuance and touch, as she rounded a corner and sank down against the wall.

He was right, she was running away. She had wanted to run away with him since she was little, she had run from her dull life in Leadworth, she had run from Rory and the reality of her life, and now…she had run from the Doctor.

She groaned and leant her head into her hands, breathing deeply.

But it was his fault too! He was running as much as she was.

But she couldn't deny that she had tried to seduce him, and now she was pushing him away. Why?

_Pride_, a little voice told her.

As she replayed that last scene again, her mind began to fill in what might have happened if she had stayed in the console room.

If she hadn't pushed him away…

A rush of heat flew down her spine, as Amy moaned, straightening her legs out and sliding down the wall, her spine arching. Her skin felt flushed and warm, as she imagined the Doctor's cool lips on her own, and his hands sliding over her body. She imagined him finding her in the cool hallway, picking her up off the floor and crushing her against the wall, pinning her with his own body.

* * *

So she was entirely unaware of the low pleased _hum_ of the Tardis, as a shadowy figure stepped into the hallway, his eyes glittering with inner fire.

The Doctor stopped short when he spotted Amy's long legs poking out from around the corner, his anger dispelling for just a moment when he heard her moans of desire.

With a sigh, he glared up at the ceiling.

"Now, that's just cheating!" he muttered, to which the Tardis replied with another distinctly self-satisfied _hum_.

After Amy had stormed from the console room, the Doctor had indulged in a second of kicking the console with his boot, after which he collapsed on the jump chair to nurse a sore toe and injured pride.

He had told himself he should accept her leaving for what it appeared to be, a rejection, and good riddance, but he just couldn't.

As he had approached the console to return to Leadworth and find Rory, so he could sort everything out, his hand had hovered over the controls as he remembered Amy's words.

_You__'__re running from your past, you__'__re running from River and now__…__you__'__re running from me.__"_

Those words had echoed in his head, and he had realised…she was right.

But there was no way he was going to let her run from him, not now. The anger that coursed through his bloodstream still ruled him, eating through his control, demanding her body to sate it.

So his fingers had flicked a very unobtrusive button labelled 'Temporal Orbit', safe for the moment.

And with that he had turned tail and begun his hunt for Amy in the depths of the Tardis.

All this ran through his mind, as the Doctor slowly approached Amy's prone form, looking down on her flushed skin and luscious body, wanting nothing more than to pull her against him and take her there, on the hard floor of the corridor…

"Oi, that's unfair. You're supposed to be on my side!" he muttered through gritted teeth, at the Tardis ceiling. The ship emitted a low _hum_, unrepentant as she manipulated both of her inhabitants' minds. "Oh, well, all's fair in love and war," he shrugged, stepping forward as lust accelerated through his bloodstream, as Amy moaned once more, and her beautiful eyes snapped open, wide with desire and confusion.

* * *

Amy's eyes snapped open to find the Doctor standing so very close to her, her heartbeat accelerating wildly as she sat up and scrambled backwards.

"Oh this is so unfair," she growled, pushing herself to her feet and taking off in the opposite direction, running as hard as she could stand. She was dimly aware of the Doctor's pursuit but was even more aware of the call of her own body, the pounding of blood in her veins.

As she ran through the interminable hallways of the Tardis, she felt almost as if the Tardis was manipulating her, pushing her this way or that, while all the time the Doctor chased her, just over a hand's distance away. She may have been quick and agile but he had longer legs and strong muscles that ensured he gained on her.

By the time she shouldered her way through one last door and into another corridor her chest was heaving and she was forced to slide to a halt.

There was only one door and she slammed into it. She felt the Doctor's hand close around her elbow, swinging her around and backing her forcefully into the door, so their bodies were crushed together.

"No more running, Amy," he growled, in the moment before his lips fell to hers possessively.

Her lips opened, and he surged in, dominant and hungry. Amy was lost.

She grasped him closer, sliding her hands into his hair, down his shoulders and to his bow tie, yanking it away and starting on his shirt buttons, almost breaking the buttons off in her wild haste.

The Doctor, relieved to have finally caught her, slid his hands down her body, sinking his hands into familiar, soft flesh, hauling her closer to him. He traced them down over her hips, pulling them against his, crushing their pelvises' together. Both broke off their kiss with a hiss of pleasure.

Amy's eyes found and locked with the Doctor's, before their lips met again urgently, as his hands slid lower, down her thighs to her knees. Amy lost her breath when he pulled her off her feet, pinning her body against the wall with his own, just like she'd fantasised.

The Doctor left her lips to once again gaze at her fiery beauty, taking one hand from her waist to tenderly tuck back a lock of red hair which had fallen over her face. Amy shivered at his touch, her hands leaving his shoulders and up to his face, framing it and looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"You are what I want," Amy breathed, as she brushed his lips with hers. He returned the gentler kiss tenderly, holding her close, still suspended off the floor.

That kiss contained a promise, and a challenge.

* * *

**More soon!**


	3. Time To Stop Running

"_You are what I want,__"_

* * *

Amy's words rang in the Doctor's ears as he gently caressed her lips with his own, before deepening the embrace. He blindly felt behind her for the door handle, fighting down the urge to just take her against the door. She deserved better.

In his head, he thanked his amazing ship for herding her here, close to his own bedroom, where he rarely came to rest.

As soon as the door swung open, he carried her through, wrapping her legs around his waist for support as he blindly walked towards where he knew his bed was.

Stopping there, he let her down, groaning slightly when she pressed against him. Her arms slid around his waist, pulling him close as their kisses grew hotter, more urgent. Her hands slid his braces down, yanking his shirttails out of the waistband of his trousers before pressing her hands in his pectoral muscles, flexing them as he gasped, breaking from her lips.

Her hand were so hot, almost scalding his skin so the Doctor felt like there would be imprints come morning. Imprints of her, of Amy, on his body forever.

Something no regeneration would ever wipe away.

Her lips slid down his chin, nuzzling down his neck as he held her to him, her hands flexing teasingly over the spaces where his hearts beat wildly.

"Amy…" he breathed, his hands clenching on her back before he began tugging her loose red top up. With a groan of frustration, she let go of him long enough to raise her arms, so he could yank it over her head. Her long red hair fell down her shoulders, slightly curly, draping her back in silken splendour. Mesmerised by her fragile human beauty, the Doctor buried his hands in her hair, inhaling its scent before he took her lips again, drinking deeply of her, his lover.

The word impinged on his consciousness.

She was his lover, there was no going back now. No matter what happened, she would always be this to him now, and would always be his.

Now he had to give himself. It was only fair, he was not the sort of man to take but not give in return. Not with her, his Amy.

* * *

On the thought, he gentled his kiss, becoming less dominant as he slipped Amy's camisole off, stripping her bare so she trembled in the cool air of his room.

Amy shivered, as the Doctor broke from her lips and knelt down, pulling her close, his strong hands stroking the bare skin of her thighs, torturing the erogenous zones he found there. When he touched his lips to the point between her breasts, just over the spot where her heart thundered thunderously, she gasped and slid her hands into his hair, pulling him close. He nuzzled a path down her midsection, before shifting to the side and following a similar path back up, until he reached her breast. Another gasp escaped her lips when he kissed it, taking it into his mouth and suckling gently as his hand rose to comfort the other.

Lightning rods of pleasure ran through her body, as she arched and pressed herself into his hands, seeking relief from the tension slowly filling every inch of her body.

On the thought, she felt his body tense and he stood up, in a surge of harnessed power that took her breath away.

"Doctor, please…" she murmured, seeking his lips with hers, her skin aching for his touch but he dodged her lips with one of his customary smirks.

"Amy Pond. _Amelia_…" he breathed, leaning in as her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, sensual tremors rushing down her spine at the way he said her name.

She squealed as she felt her feet taken out from under her, and she tumbled back onto something soft and cushioned. Her eyes snapped open.

The Doctor looked down on his Amy, in all her fiery glory, lying sprawled over his bed, the covers embossed with gold sigils of the Crest of Rassilon, the orange covers displaying his chapter.

That was part of the reason he didn't come up here often. It reminded him too much of his lost home, and his lost family.

But the sight of Amy, lying there like a goddess waiting to be worshipped, over the signs of the repressed old Time Lords, was a deliciously sinful one.

Her eyes pleaded with him, and he savoured the fragrant taste of her skin still on his lips, as he stripped off his shirt entirely, toed off his boots and knelt on the bed between her legs. Her eyes widened, burning with passion as he lowered his head, still holding himself off of her bare skin, and kissed her deeply, slowly.

Until she was burning with fever again.

Amy was overwhelmed with sensation: the feel of the velvety bedcovers against her bare legs, the touch of his cold hands on her body, his ardent lips driving her mad with longing. She slid her hands into his hair, ruffling it and playing with it as he groaned into her mouth. Pleased to have regained some control, Amy took his distraction and flipped him over, straddling his waist, as she smirked down at him triumphantly.

"Gotcha," she breathed, before she lowered her lips back to his. She drew away teasingly, as he groaned and fell back on the pillows.

"I swear, Amy, you will be the regeneration of me one of these days," he sighed as she sat up, but he had a trick up his sleeve. Seizing hold of her hips, he thrust up with his still clothed lower body, pressing himself against her. She gasped and moaned, leaning back and putting all her weight onto him, her head arched back in ecstasy.

The tension holding them was slowly becoming unbearable, as Amy cried out when he thrust again, the rough material of his trousers riding against the sensitive inner faces of her thighs, the hardest part of him pressed so tantalisingly to her core, where she wanted him most.

Through heavy lashes, she looked down on her raggedy Doctor, saw there the same yearning and the same tension as she lowered herself to him fully and kissed him, deeply, hungrily, urgently.

His hand slid into her hair, their movements becoming frenzied until with a growl, the Doctor rolled her over, pressing her beneath him into the bed. He levered himself over her, watching her intently as he rolled his hips against hers.

"If we do this, Amy, we can never go back," he warned, as their eyes locked. "Nothing will be the same."

"No, it'll be better," she replied, reaching for him. He almost capitulated, but scooted back.

"Then tonight, Amy Pond, I'll make you mine. And you will have me forever…lie back and let me love you, as you deserved to be loved," he murmured harshly, his voice an unsteady, husky growl. Amy subsided back onto the bed, lying there passively, most unlike her.

* * *

The Doctor planted a kiss at the top of her head, and trailed down her nose, to her lips where he kissed her intensely for a moment, before continuing his torturous journey down her neck, laving her pulse with his tongue briefly, the red skin heating even more under his touch before dropping lower to her collarbone. She arched into his hands, when his warm breath ghosted over her breasts, heavy and aching now, before he took the peak of one into his mouth, suckling it and driving her mad. She arched even more and screamed, but then he was gone, trailing hot, open-mouthed caresses down her midriff, over her waist and down her abdomen.

Amy froze when she felt him near a place she had let no man touch her before, but he soon did more than that.

She groaned with desire, as he caressed with his mouth the parts of her where desire throbbed hotly. She was almost sobbing, as she arched into him, his hands clamped around her hips, holding her still. She gave him her body, denying him nothing.

Hungry, she let him feast. Thirsty, she begged him to drink, her hands clenched into tight knots on the pillows as desire went higher and she cried out.

Like a conductor in an orchestra, the Doctor constructed a symphony of need and passion for her out of carnal pleasures, in which she was the main performer, her voice rising in a primal song.

When release came, her cry was echoing, as the Doctor released her hips. Blind, she knew nothing until he came to her, kissing her so she could taste herself on his tongue, warm and silky, as he claimed her mouth. Cold skin lay next to her own, telling her that he was now completely naked on top of her, and excitement began to mount again, replacing the exhaustion of the release he had just given her.

When they next broke from their kiss, desperate for air, Amy clutched him to her, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulder blades pleadingly.

"Please, Doctor, I need you," she gasped out, to which the Doctor merely replied with another scaldingly passionate embrace.

She felt him move her legs outwards, settling in-between, the hot press of his body against her throbbing core, and then he was inside her, and it was bliss and heat and light and love and desire and passion, and oh so much pleasure.

The Doctor wrenched away from Amy's lips, overwhelmed by the feel of her around him, as she twined her legs around his waist, opening herself even more to his invasion, clasping him close. Coherent thought had long dissipated, replaced by urgency and blind need, as he withdrew from her, her whimper pressed against his lips before he returned, sliding into her fully.

Amy's face was radiant with lust, burning in her eyes as the Doctor claimed her, body and soul.

He framed her face with his hands, their bodies connected and touching everywhere as the frenzy of their desire only increased desperately, and Amy felt the most curious sensation.

* * *

It was like she possessed two senses. For one, shining moment there seemed to be two dimensions to her mind. She could see everything, even though she was blind; her mind was her own and yet not her own. Her body both possessed and possessing. Images rushed through her head, strange things past, terrible times to come.

And indeed Amy felt him, like a fluttering presence in her mind that grew in intensity and strength. The feeling of being within her own body and yet out of it, of feeling her body moving against his, of the lust driving through his veins as well as hers, the blind need.

The desperate, unstatable love.

The darkness within, as deep as the light he shone with was bright. The knowledge of things to come, of things that were past, of things that could've been. And it was too much.

All Amy could feel, hear, see and think was the weight of the Doctor's body on hers, his hair-roughened skin moving against hers, hear her entreating moans, his gasps and groans, all she could see was the starbursts in her mind, and think of the man who trusted and loved her enough to share his soul with her. And for one moment, she did see his soul, both the light and dark; the burning darkness and the effervescent light. The former did not scare but entice her; the latter was something she had merely taken for granted. _Never again,_ she vowed silently. She was deaf, dumb and blind to all else but him. In a moment when she crested the intense high, on a storm-tossed wave of emotion, she saw his soul clearly, as he, no doubt, saw hers. She shattered beneath him with a cry, no longer whole, no longer a complete being. She never would be; her heart belonged to, and resided with him now. He would always hold a part of her within him now.

He had done ever since she was a child.

* * *

As both felt their release come upon them, both felt a sense of being free, of things washing away. Amy let go of her lonely childhood, her relationship with Rory, and the half-hearted dreams of normality she had never wanted.

The Doctor let go of his past, for just one second, let go of Donna, let go of Martha, Rose, Astrid, Reinette and all the others he had failed over the years. All the women who had loved him, and left him. He let go and just let himself love without fear, just for one second, as both let go of the past.

Amy slumped into her Doctor's arms, her mind spiralling into a dark tunnel of exhaustion.

The Doctor looked down on his Amy, stroked her sweaty hair from her face and lowered his head enough to kiss her soft, bruised lips one more time before succumbing to exhaustion himself.

Their bodies still entwined as one. As they would be for the rest of eternity, body, soul, mind and heart.

Both had finally found the courage to stop running.

_**The End**_

* * *

**If sodding only, eh….**

**Yeah, me own nada, not Doctor Who, not Matt Smith (I wish) not any of the characters or devices, symbols yada, yada used in this story.**

**Happy now, BBC?**


End file.
